Tracendiendo la muerte
by Kitsune-Uzushio
Summary: Ellos se conocían, se conocían desde tiempos remotos y aquella conexión que surgió al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron no tuvo explicación. AU


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo Único.**

"_¡Sasuke!"Gritaba muchacho de ojos azules "¡Sasuke no me dejes!¡Sasuke…Sasukeee…!"_

"_Tranquilo Naruto" le respondía el muchacho pelinegro con apenas un hilo de voz "Esta bien estúpido, no llores" le decía mientras una de sus frágiles manos se dirigía hacia su rostro para secar una de sus mejillas y Naruto simplemente lo abrazo "Nos volveremos a ver…"_

"_Sasuke…" gimió y sintió a su amigo desvanecerse entre sus brazos._

De repente dio un salto en la cama despertando de aquel sueño que lo venia atormentando desde que podía recordar. No sabía cuál era la razón de aquel sueño, ni tampoco quien era ese muchacho, cuyo rostro jamás podía ver, pero podía decir que aquella persona ocupaba un lugar en su corazón; con el compartía lazos de amor y de amistad.

Era un día como cualquier otro, la típica rutina de todos los días; despertar obligadamente sin haber podido conciliar el sueño como cualquier persona lo haría, se tenía que bañar, esperando que la relajante ducha refrescara su memoria y recordar, tenía que desayunar en completo silencio como todos los días desde que era niño cuando perdió a sus padres.

Salió de la casa rumbo a la capital para ir a la universidad puesto que habían terminado las vacaciones y ahora se iría a su departamento en Tokio, pero ya era tarde, como siempre, si no se apresuraba el tren se iría.

Ocho y veinticinco minutos marcaba su reloj y hacia cinco minutos había partido el tren, resignado se sentó en el asiento a esperar que el próximo tren llegara.

Era invierno y estaba nevando, se refugió en su abrigo leyendo su libro preferido, el cual había leído cientos de veces pero no se cansaba de eso, ya que aquel libro lo había refugiado en un mundo mágico.

Todo estaba tranquilo, faltaban diez minutos para que el tren llegara y en ese tiempo fijo su vista en un muchacho sentado junto en frente de él. El muchacho tenía la vista fija en el suelo y llevaba una gorra que le tapaba el rostro.

"Oye…" estaba a punto de decirle algo pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del tren que venía acercándose, así que rápidamente recogió sus cosas, se levanto y miro al muchacho, pero este no lo miro.

"Atención, el tren rumbo a Tokio partirá en breves, por favor apúrense en abordar" avisaron los altavoces de la estación.

Vio unos pies junto al lado suyo, pero no quiso mirar. Escucho la típica melodía que sonaba al cerrarse las puertas del tren y fijo la vista donde hace unos minutos se encontraba el muchacho rubio y ya no estaba, pero algo llamo su atención; un pequeño objeto que estaba en el asiento donde se encontraba él, se levanto y se acerco para saber que era; un libro.

Se sentó cómodamente en el asiento del tren preparándose para leer, registro su mochila varias veces pero no lo encontraba, miro hacia afuera y ahí estaba su libro casi burlándose de él, se levanto para ir en su busca a ahí vio al muchacho de hace unos instantes.

"La puertas se cerraran, cuidado" avisaban por última vez los altavoces. Oh no, perdería su libro, corrió hacia la puerta en un vano intento por llegar, era demasiado tarde, las puertas se habían cerrado en su cara.

"La puertas se cerraran, cuidado" escucho el muchacho, tomo el libro entre sus manos dispuesto a entregárselo a su dueño, se volteo e intento correr, pero las puertas se habían cerrado.

En ese momento sus miradas hicieron contacto, despertando en ellos un mar de sentimientos que nunca antes habían experimentado. Vagos recuerdos vinieron a sus mentes; el incendio, los bandoleros, las personas muertas en la calle, la sangre, los gritos, su último abrazo…

"Sasuke…" dijo para sí mismo

"Naruto…" dijo en un suspiro viendo como lentamente el tren partía. "¡Espera!" grito "¡NARUTO!"

"¡Detengan el tren!" gritaba el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la cabina principal "¡detenga el tren!" le suplicaba al conductor

"Pero muchacho, no podemos" le respondió el amable anciano

"Se lo suplico… por favor… mi- mi hermano pequeño se quedo abajo" mintió y el ten se detuvo.

Ellos se conocían desde épocas antiguas, su amistad supero la muerte y volvieron a encontrarse, desde aquel momento nunca más se volverían a separar…

* * *

Hola después de mucho tiempo he vuelto a aparecer

Espero que les haya gustado aunque los personajes quedaron OOC, lo siento, pero desde hace un tiempo quería hacer algo como eso.

Y les pido con todo mi corazón que me digan que les pareció la historia.

Gracias por leer 3

Bye!


End file.
